My Love, My Enemy
by spring screwdriver
Summary: A stranger comes to Roswell to find Maria. Why? Read and find out. M
1. Prologue

Summary: A stranger comes to Roswell to find Maria. Why? Read and find out. M&M  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything so don't sue me.  
  
Rating: R - language might be a little bit rough so just to be safe  
  
A/N: This might be a really bad idea but I'll give it a shot anyway. The prologue is the shooting. After that everything happens after the summer after 'Destiny'.  
  
*******  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
He stood there, watching her. She saw him. They were in the desert, sky was brick red. She looked at her dress. It was emerald green and was really tight. It reached down to her knees and was sleeveless. Small jewels were placed to dress' neckline. She looked at him and couldn't believe her eyes. He had a ravenblack hair and deep black eyes, really pale skin but still he looked gorgeous.  
  
The man came closer and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned her head to his shoulder and breathed in his scent. Who is this man? she thought. Then she felt him placing a kiss on her forehead.  
  
*****  
  
Maria DeLuca woke up from her dream. The events still was clear in her head and especially his face. She didn't know him. She had never seen her before and still she had that crazy feeling that she should know him. He was somehow familiar.  
  
Sure, she had seen those dreams before but this was the first time he came that close. That he touched her. Now she asked aloud. "Who was he?"  
  
*****  
  
Next day on the CrashDown café happened something that anyone couldn't imagine. A gun was drawed out and fired. Maria watched in horrow how her best friend, Liz Parker, collapsed to the ground, bleeding. Maria grabbed a towel and ran to her best friend. Then she put the towel to the wound and pressed hard.  
  
"Liz, the help is soon here. You have to believe me. Stay with me." She whispered, trying not to cry.  
  
Liz's brown eyes looked to Maria's green ones. "Please, Maria. Try. I can't die. I want to live. The ambulance isn't going to make here in time and you know it. Try, Maria."  
  
Maria wanted to cry. Liz put her own life on danger but Maria couldn't do it. She couldn't endanger Liz's life. Maria wasn't naïve anymore. She didn't have necessary control to heal her best friend.  
  
Someone pushed Maria aside. She looked up to see Max Evans removing the towel and putting his hand to the wound. Maria felt the power and let the tears come. He controlled it. He and the other two. They controlled their powers. Why couldn't she? She so wanted to help her best friend, to heal her. What kind of friend was she if she can't save her friends? Her best friend?  
  
Then Max ran out of the door and Maria moved to hug Liz. Maria was so happy that Liz was alive. "Did you felt the power?" Maria heard Liz asking. She just nodded. "Why didn't you use yours?"  
  
Maria felt like stabbed. "I'm sorry, Liz. I'm so sorry. I..."  
  
"Maria, I didn't mean it like that." Liz whispered when she felt her friend's emotions. "I just wanted to know that did you want to use them? I mean I gave my permission to do it. I begged you to do it. I..."  
  
"Liz. I wanted to. I wanted to heal you so badly but I couldn't risk your life. Maybe you trust my powers but I don't. When I healed that bird when we were five, I didn't know any of the threads. I was naïve back then. Now... I don't trust myself. I'm too corrupted to do anything, except blowing things up." Maria said. "I couldn't do it. I'm just a human with something extra that I'm afraid to use 'cause I might hurt someone or something could go bad. I'm sorry that I didn't do it. I understand if you hate me..."  
  
"Maria. Don't say that. I can't hate you. I understand." Liz said and hugged Maria. "I'm sorry."  
  
Maria hugged back and after few minutes Liz asked, "Is Max like you?"  
  
"No." Maria answered. "He's not like me, but he's not like you, either. I don't know what he is."  
  
*****  
  
Later that night Maria was lying on her bed and praying for Max Evans. He put his life on a line to save Liz. Something that Maria couldn't do. Not because she wasn't capable of. It was because she was scared. Scared that she might hurt Liz. 


	2. Part 1 Stranger in town

Hello. Okay, the prequel was the shooting and now the story continues but it's after the summer after 'Destiny'. I don't remember *I'm shamed* was Maria over Michael or not but in my story, she almost is and Michael wants Maria back (even thought doesn't know that yet). I'm sorry that the chapters are so short... :) Remember to review.  
  
PART 1 - STRANGER IN TOWN  
  
He stepped to his apartment and glanced around. The place was okay. Actually better than okay. It was indescribable. His protector had made a good job. All he had to do was to find his wife and get the hell away from here. He decided to go to the shower and then go to sleep. Warm water felt good against his sore muscles. He had registrated to school earlier and already noticed some of the girls. Couple of airheads who giggled when he walked by. No one was her. Their aura hadn't been clear blue, hadn't been one of it's kind. He didn't even bothered to look in their eyes.  
  
Stepping out of the shower he wrapped a towel around himself and sighed deeply. Finding her wasn't going to be as easy as he thought. He wiped some steam off the mirror and looked at his image. His hair was ravenblack and his eyes seemed even darker but his skin was very pale. His eyes were red from exhaustion but it was nothing that a good night sleep couldn't fix. He combed his hair to the back and again looked at his image. He knew why the girls giggled. He was HOT. That was why every girl in Chicago, where he was from, wanted to date him and every guy wanted to beat the shit out of him.  
  
That didn't matter now. He was only interested to find his wife. He took his wallet and walked to the bedroom and sat on a queen size bed. Taking a picture out he laid to the bed and lifted the picture above his face. First he saw beautiful green eyes, then short blond hair, astonishing smile, a yellow dress with red roses and then, like a frosting on a cake, red sneakers with Kermit's picture on them. His wife, only five years old in that picture and already could steal any man's heart.  
  
He put the picture back to his wallet and closed his eyes. His search would begin tomorrow. His protector said she would be here. Too bad that he didn't have time to tell him her name. Only gave him the picture, memories from the past life and a message. The words still echoed in his ears...  
  
"Find your wife, Xerin, and protect and love her. Find your wife and take her back. Dara, please."  
  
And then he died in his arms. 


	3. Part 2 The Dreams Are Back

PART 2 - THE DREAMS ARE BACK  
  
He was standing there, looking gorgeous as always. He was dressed in black. She couldn't move. His eyes met hers and she couldn't look away. He slowly walked towards her. She looked away, around. There was no one there.  
  
They were in a big room which reminded her about some suite in some expensive hotel. It was night and she felt a cool wind gently coming in. The windows were open, they looked too expensive.  
  
This can't be real, she thought. This can't be.  
  
Then she saw the bed, king size one. The man took her hand and caressed her cheek. Then he gave a kiss on her forehead and then on her nose. He took her to bed and they sat down. They stared at each other's eyes and then his lips came closer and closer. His kiss was gently and then it roughen up a little bit. She put her right hand on his cheek and responded to the kiss. His hands went under her top and he gently he lowered them to lie down on the bed. He then gently kissed her again and...  
  
*****  
  
Maria DeLuca woke up on her bedroom with a cold sweat. She couldn't believe what she had done in her dream. And who was that man???  
  
*****  
  
Next day at school...  
  
Maria walked towards Liz who was talking to Isabel. Maria smiled and like an instinct Isabel knew that Maria needed to talk to Liz alone. Isabel waved at them and walked away.  
  
"Maria, how are you?" Liz asked casually but Maria decided to let it out immeadiately.  
  
"Well, Liz, my boyfriend is destinied to be with another girl, I'm afraid that they'll find out about me now 'cause now Tess is involved, and like a frosting on a cake the dreams are back." She said and Liz seemed to be shocked.  
  
"The dreams? Those dreams about a guy with a black hair and pale skin? Those dreams which you haven't seen like since the shooting?" Liz said and Maria just nodded.  
  
"That's right but this time they're more intimate. And to top of that... Guess who can accidently set fires." She said and took a piece of cloth out of her pocket.  
  
"Maria... This is all burned." Liz said and Maria gave her 'duh' look. "How did this happened?"  
  
"What happened?" Max asked and Liz quickly hide the cloth. They didn't even heard him coming.  
  
"Nothing." Maria answered and then smiled. Max seemed to felt something because he quickly said 'see ya' and walked away.  
  
"So?" Liz said and Maria just shrugged.  
  
"I don't know but that used to be a kettleholder before. See the alien head?" Maria said. "I was so confused... I was just woken up and the dream was still fresh in my memory and then I remembered that Michael and Isabel saw those dreams too so does that mean that that man from the dream is my mate or something and while I thought what those dreams means the kettleholder was set on fire. And the weird thing is that only my powers were able to do it 'cause the stove wasn't on or nothing else was able to do it." Maria said it all with on breath.  
  
"Okay. Let's tear the problem apart. What's the problem?" Liz asked getting ready to woman scientist mode.  
  
"My dreams and their intimacy and the strange man and my overly loose powers." Maria said but then the bell rang.  
  
"Damn. I better go but we'll talk this thing, 'kay?"  
  
Maria just nodded and smiled. "Okay, we'll talk about this over lunch."  
  
They walked to different directions. Maria to history and Liz to math.  
  
*****  
  
"Oh, Isabel! Did you hear? There's a new guy in town and the word is that he is HOT!" Pam Troy said to Isabel. Isabel put her books in her locker and turned to Pam. Isabel gave her a 'I couldn't give less' look but Pam just kept going. "He's from Chicago and lives by himself. He's like a dream guy."  
  
"You know what, Pam? I don't care." Isabel turned and walked away. She didn't see a guy stepping inside wearing a black tight T-shirt, black jeans which hugged his hips very nicely, and a black leather jacket which hung from his shoulder. His bookback hung from his other shoulder. All girls turned to look at him and only gasps were heard.  
  
He walked down the corridor and glanced the girls. Some blond haired girl came to him and started to flirt with him shamelessly. He looked into her eyes and then dumped her saying, "Go away. I'm looking for someone who's not you." She stayed there to look at him as he walked away.  
  
Lunch...  
  
"Have you noticed anything weird?" Isabel asked and Tess, Michael and Max gave her a weird look.  
  
"Like... What?" Michael asked. Morning had went pretty much like every morning.  
  
"I don't know." Isabel said. "This morning I felt someone using powers."  
  
"Count me out." Max said and took a sip from his juice.  
  
"Me too. I didn't do anything." Michael said and added tabasco to his drink.  
  
"I heated water this morning. Maybe you felt me." Tess said but Isabel just shook her head 'no'.  
  
"It coudn't be it. First of all it felt like an accident, secondly that person used a lot of powers to do it, and thirdly it didn't felt like us. It was so strong." Isabel said and Max seemed to recognice something.  
  
"What time was this?" Max asked.  
  
"Seven thirty." Isabel said, "Did you felt it too?"  
  
"Maybe. Yeah, I felt it." Max answered and turned to Michael and Tess. "What about you two?"  
  
"I got up at eight so... no." Michael said and looked at the humans table. Maria and Liz was talking about something.  
  
"I felt it too but not as strongly, just barely." Tess said and looked at Maria. "Do you feel that something's strange on Maria?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Michael asked immeaditely.  
  
"It's like something's off. She seems to be more scared and more full of secrets than before." Tess said and looked at Maria again.  
  
"I know. I mean me and Maria became a pretty good friends during the summer and she was so sparky. Today when I approached her and Liz, they went quiet and I swear that Liz literally hide somthing from me. Maria put this stonewall around her and I coudn't find out if she was happy or sad or angry." Max said quietly.  
  
"It can't be anything alien, can it? I mean that Maria isn't alien." Isabel said althought had felt the same thing herself.  
  
"Of course it can't be anything alien. Isabel, you felt wrong. We are the only aliens around here now." Michael said and continued looking at Maria.  
  
*****  
  
"Okay, lets start with your dreams. What happened?" Liz asked when they were seated down to eat.  
  
"Well... we, me and that man, were in this really luxury room and then he came closer and closer and I couldn't help but stand still. Then I noticed this king size bed. He laid me down to the bed and started to kiss me and his hand kept going under my shirt and..." Maria smiled when she noticed that Liz couldn't wait to hear more.  
  
"And... Then what?" Liz asked not liking that Maria prolonged the tension.  
  
"And then I woke up." Maria said simply and Liz couldn't believe it.  
  
"You just woke up?" She asked and Maria nodded. "That's it?"  
  
"Yeah." Maria said. They saw Alex coming towards them and waving.  
  
"Hello ladies." He said and sat down. The look on Maria and Liz's faces was somehow strange. "What?"  
  
"Alex... If someone you know would dream about some man she hasn't seen before and things would get intense in the dream, what would you conclude about it?" Liz asked carefully.  
  
"You saw a dream about someone?" Alex asked and Liz rolled her eyes.  
  
"Not me. Maria." Liz said and Alex turned to Maria.  
  
"You saw someone in your dream?" He asked.  
  
"Well don't try to sound so amazed." Maria said but then grew serious. "You know those dreams which I hasn't seen since the shooting?" She asked and Alex nodded. "Well they're back and are more intense than before."  
  
"Wow... I mean... Wow..." Alex was stunned. "Wait a second. What trigged them?"  
  
"Well, they stopped when Liz was shot and I met Michael and now that I'm over him," she mentally added 'almost' "they're back. But do you think that they could be like a program or something?"  
  
"Like they'd be programmed to your brain before you were sent here?" Alex received a nod from Maria. "Could be. Nothing's sure, right?"  
  
"Right." Maria put her head on her hands. "What am I going to do?"  
  
"I don't know, Maria. Maybe we can figure the dream thing out if we get your powers under control." Liz tried to calm her. Alex seemed to jump a little.  
  
"What? Your powers aren't under control?" He asked little bit scared.  
  
"Yes, but don't worry. I'll try to get them under control in no time." Maria was amused that Alex still was scared of her powers. She remembered how Alex freaked when her powers really got loose for the first time.  
  
It was their first day in Junior High and they were walking to their lockers. Alex had some troubles to open his locker so Maria decided to help. She had practiced her powers over the summer and now was pretty sure that the locker would open with no problem. She was wrong. The door of that locker was blowned to the other side of the hallway. Maria, Liz and Alex left school very quickly. On that day Maria decided that she would never use her powers in public. And she haven't.  
  
"Try?" Alex sighed and tried to smile. 


	4. Part 3 She's unique

ElleloveMax: Thanks.  
angel: Thanks.  
Prettyg36: Good.  
  
A/N: REVIEWS PEOPLE!  
  
PART 3 - SHE'S UNIQUE  
  
Alex sat down and opened the computer. ADP was next. He looked around and noticed a new guy sitting next to him. Pale skin and black hair. 'Weird combination' he thought.  
  
"Hi." The guy said. Alex looked around and realized that he was talking to him.  
  
"Hi. New here?" Alex said and klicked the mouse.  
  
"Yeah. You wouldn't believe how much I hate the whole 'new in town' thing." The guy said and typed something.  
  
"I can't say I can imagine."  
  
"Local?"  
  
"Yes, very. Alex Withman." Alex interduced himself. The guy held out his hand.  
  
"Nathan Carter, nice to meet you. Hey, maybe you can help me with my problem." Alex grabbed his hand and shook it.  
  
"Sure. What's the problem?" Alex asked and Nathan took out his wallet.  
  
"I've been searching for this girl. She was a very good friend of mine when we were kids." He took a photo out of his wallet and showed it to Alex. "She disappeared while we were here last time. We were both five and our parents had take us to the desert to picnik. Her parents think that she was kidnapped. They stopped searching her after three years. Couldn't handel it, I think. I just want to find her and I don't think that she's dead like others think."  
  
Alex looked at the picture and took a deep breath. It was Maria. "I'll try to look around but I don't think that you're going to find her."  
  
"I have to. She's unique. One of it's kind, you know? I'll find her." Nathan put the picture back to his wallet and turned to the screen.  
  
*****  
  
"Hey, Maria." Maria heard Alex calling her. She turned around and saw him coming towards her.  
  
"Hi, Alex." She greeted him but then noticed his worried look. "What is it?"  
  
"Umm... We have to talk." Alex said and looked around. "Where's Liz?"  
  
"Coming, I think. What is it, Alex? Is it something bad?" Maria asked. "Czechoslovakian related?"  
  
"Yeah, but..." Maria interrupted him.  
  
"Then we should tell it to the pod squad." Maria said but Alex just shook his head 'no'.  
  
"This has nothing to do with them. It's about you." Alex said quietly.  
  
*****  
  
Nathan came to his apartment and went to the bedroom. He laid down to the bed and started to think.  
  
Nathan's POV...  
  
I didn't see her today. Shame. But I belive that she's in this town. She has to be. Where ever I went I felt her being near. And the dreams... they're much intence. Well, at least that guy, Alec or Alex what was his name, promised to help me look for her. I have a good feeling about this. I know I'm close. 


End file.
